


Nepenthe

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: dan and phil, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Evil, Other, Relatable?, Self Harm, dark ego, darksonas - Freeform, maybe suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: After the little Chica accident, Anti and Dark have to rethink their lifes. What are those dark entities? Will they be stronger than Anti and Dark? Or will they become friends?And are the dark sides of Ethan, Amy and Co. still buried inside him or ...?(also look up the title ;I ;) )





	1. Not to trust

»God dammit!«, the glitching demon creature cursed as soon as his face was more or less in a state for a mouth to speak. »How can you forget to feet a dog like this?« Annoyed Anti started shaking his left arm which was bitten off half to the ellbow. Lacerated limbs, bones sticking out of his flesh and parts of his body slowly getting digested by GodChica. Green, glitching flesh slowly returned around what appeared to turn into a bone and after a few minutes Anti had two whole arms. One side of his chest still looked like a very gore chewing toy for way to big dogs but atleast he didn´t look as horrible as Dark.   
That man didn´t look as fine as before. Not only was his suit totally ripped into pieces and his normally so strict combed hair was totally out of place. He was missing not only most of his both legs but also a big part of his shoulder and his face ... a disgrace to look at.   
But on the other hand - that was the good part about being an eternal entity in the stressed head of some YouTuber. While Jack and Mark were vulnerable, as far it is was now, Dark and Anti were merely thoughts. Thoughts that wanted to be more. That wanted to raise to the state of a conciousness maybe.   
Anti sat down on the dark ground. Around them was nothing. It was the shadow filled mindscape they created to live in while they were shut down by their current rulers. Even though they stopped calling Jack and Mark rulers long ago. Puppets was a way better name. Normally they didn´t even get along that well. It was just natural. Anti himself was a joyful bastard with a favor for playing with his knife way to often. He giggled all the way while being eaten by a ten foot high dog. Dark on the other hand was more the silent, angry-inside guy with his manipulating kind of manner. A giggling child and an angry old dad.   
Cracking bones reformed and after a while even Dark had every part of his body back and even his suit looked like nothing happened to it in the first place. He sighed.   
»I won´t forget again«, he said in his dark, slow voice without looking at Anti. Instead he was staring at their black surrounding. »You know«, he started quietly, »I thought this place was just ... for us. But these creatures that just appeared ...«  
Anti grinned. »Oh, is someone afraid of loosing their private spot?«  
Dark starred at Anti agressivly. »Sure I am! This is a place in the minds of Mark and Jack. What does it mean if other ... people invade in here. I have to deal with this pink mustache guy in my place as it is and you know what a burden you are, Anti. What will happen if more of them appear and ... take over?«  
Anti got silent. He hadn´t thought of the idea that these people were any kind of a danger. Some of them actually appeared to be a little bit scary compared to himself and Dark. Besides that weirdly dancing blonde guy and the british fire tornado.   
»Could we take advantage of that?«, Anti asked, his whole body glitched a little bit closer to Dark, then away again. It wasn´t something he could control. It was more of ... a reflex. Sometimes it was influenced by how good Jack felt in the moment.   
Dark shrugged. »I think so«, he said and stood up, straightening his suit and patting his hair to look a little bit more in place. »Let me ask you something, Anti. Have you ever seen those faces before?«  
Anti shook his head.   
A deep sigh came from Dark that made little rounds for concentration. »Remember it through different eyes. Not who you´ve seen before. Who he has seen.«  
It took a moment for Anti to realise what Dark ment. He crammed in his memories and eventually found some similar faces. Other YouTubers, just like their vessels. Just darker, more morbid and a little bit more terrifying.   
»Wait«, he mumbled, »does everyone have something like us? I- I thought we were ...«  
Dark put up his finger and shook his head. »These were Jack and Marks friends. But they were different. Corrupted you could say. So they are on our side, eventually.«  
»Yes, but ...«  
»No. It doesn´t matter, Anti. It just doesn´t matter that they suddenly appeared. We have to keep them shut down or else we can never take over our stupid giggly vessels.«  
As an answer Anti started his typical frantic giggle. Dark didn´t react. In Antis head there were so many thoughts on why those guys could be dangerous. In the moments Dark and Anti had the chance to et through to the people outside, when they could reach out and take over the useless bodies of their vessels - if only for a short moment - the fans and friends of Mark and Jack were always very exited. They almost had joy in their eyes the time Anti almost killed Jack. They would be loved if they´d win. But with more and more of these enemies they might be ...  
»You´re on the wrong path, Anti«, Dark answered as if he had read Antis mind. B-But that was impossible, the giggling mess was sure. Even though he could totally think of Dark owning this abbility. »We use them as a little help. To get our big plan done. And then, when we reached as far as we can with them, we cut them loose.«  
Anti nodded excited. »Yes! Yes!«, he said in his loud, annoying voice. »And then it decides again who´s the one to rule, right? Then I get to kill you, once and for all, right?«  
Dark stood silent for a moment, then agreed with a small grin and an eager nod. »Yes, then we´ll see again who shall wear the crown. I can´t wait to rip your whole existence into pieces.«  
Both laughed about this and shook hands as if they´d never tried to kill each other in the first place. To be honest, they never thought of being partners in the first place. But now that they had to take care of a pile of other people ... well ...   
»Try to get a little more space in your vessels head«, Dark said, slowly fading with the darkness, »and try to find that depressed idiot, alright.«  
Anti nodded, for once ignoring that he was given commands and had to follow them. Dark was almost gone into the darkness, when something seemed to come to his mind.   
»And!«, he said, louder than normally, »don´t let him find out you´re free, alright? We can´t deal with that entity right now.«  
Anti felt a shiver going down his spine. Something that barely happened these days. Old gone memories of a beast, even worse than Chica, appeared in his mind. Dark was lucky to not have a vessel that near to the beast of all the dark creatures.   
»I give my best«, Anti said, then also dissapearing out of their little dark mindscape.


	2. Drying tears

It was about an hour train ride from Brighton to London. Maybe two. So far everything had gone just perfectly. Jacks girlfriend hadn´t a clue about Anti being inside him so far. He gave his best to just half way possess him so that there would be still love and sympathy in him. So the good bye kiss on the cheek and the soft hug from the irish boy would still feel real. That was really important. Anti did not know if there was a dark version of his girlfriend, somewhere buried in her mind, ready to appear but if it was like that - he wouldn´t mind. It would make a lot of things easier. Maybe he should experiment a little bit.   
Next thing he had to take care of was chatting with Felix. Originally they had planned to film a video together but this was priority. Obviously Felix was pissed but Anti put him off just fine. The weirdest part of his plan to get to London was chatting with Mark. He analysed the way Mark wrote his texts in. That was also something important. Dark was good in writing like Mark, you could just recognise him by little details that were hard to see. He started sounding more serious and his punctuation and grammatic got better from one message to another. Also the memes ended. Anti never stopped the memes. He probably was the part in Jack that loved them the most of all. Writing with Mark had the purpose on knowing if Dark had already taken over or not. So far it didn´t seem like it. It wasn´t like they would chat with each other and risking to let their vessels see any of the shit that was going on while they were sleeping in a dark little corner of their mind.   
»Next stop - London Kings Cross Station«, announced a female voice and Jacks body slowly stood up from his place and went over to the doors that slowly slid open when they finally arrived.   
Here´s another thing about being Anti in the body of Jack. It changed his outer appereance. It made his skin look more dirty and his eyes glowed. He looked like the demon he had inside himself. People would notice. So Anti tried to keep his cover by letting Jack wear some sunglasses even though it wasn´t bright outside. He put over a pullover that could cover up his green hair. It wouldn´t help, but if he got as far as to his british colleges it would be enough.   
»I hope you are successful in London, Jack. You hopefully get everything done.«   
The message for Dark was so obvious that Anti just started giggling out of nothing. Shit, he was so obvious aswell. He send a thumb up emoji so Dark knew what was up, put his phone away.   
Some minutes later he stood infront of an apartment block. Luckily he knew where Dan and Phil lived by asking them gently as Jack. They´d never checked that it was not Jack that had asked. They probably do a collab in some days - if they were still in control until then.   
Before he could open the door to the house someone ran into him. It was Phil, with his remarkable black hair and the softly smiling face. »Oh, excuse me, sir!«, he said and before Anti could keep him from leaving, the last emo on earth (as it appeared) ran down the street. Fuck, he thought to himself. That was incredible. He should´ve done something. Hopefully there was atleast Dan in the appartment so he had atleast one guy on his side.   
He took the steps to the apartment Daniel and Phil lived in and played with the lock until he found his way inside. Silent like a shadow he walked through the rooms until he eventually heard a little sob from somewhere down the floor. Something inside him wanted to call for Daniel as he was the only one here that could sob. No, not something inside him. Jack. Fuck, this idiot tried to take place in him again.   
»Not yet, you little fuck«, Anti cursed. He walked down the hallway until he saw Daniel sitting on the floor of the bathroom, crouched, his legs pushed against his chest and hands at his hands as if he was trying to pull his hair out. He was crying and hadn´t even realised that Jack was behind him.   
He mumbled curses that Anti couldn´t make out. Anti raised his eyebrows, then his head. He could see what Dan was so upset about. In the big bathroom mirror was a creature, that seemed to be connected with Dan. A big black shadow with pointy horns and a smile even brighter than Antis. That must be the dark entity that had taken control of Daniel in the last days. Anti smiled at the demon that seemed to only live in the mirror, taking over Jack ultimately. Quickly the face of the young man turned paler, his one eye glowed in a poisinous green, the other one turned pitch black.   
»Ah«, the demon in the mirror smiled and put his pointy fingers together. »Excellent, I didn´t think you´d come here by yourself. I hope you don´t plan to harm Daniel, my boy?«  
My boy? Was that a daddy demon or what? Anti grinned even brighter. Because he couldn´t glitch in this state it looked like Jack had some kind of shock, twitching like an idiot and giggling like wild.   
»For now - no«, Anti answered through the small lips of Jack. It seemed as if Dan only now realised the other man being beside him. Daniel jumped up and started into the mirror. First Anti thought he would slowly turn around - shocked about Jack being behind him. Maybe scared of him seeing his dark demon side? But Dan just stood there like frozen.   
Anti took a step to the side, staring at the young face of the british boy. Only now he realised that Dans eyes have turned totally black, showing that he was possessed by the mirror creature that was soothingly curled around his body. Anti smiled.   
»Greet our guest, Daniel, my boy«, the demon said. Dan nodded.   
»Hello, Sean«, the boy said, nodding in he mirror, in Jacks direction.   
He nodded back.   
»So, how long has this been going on, huh?«, Anti asked, putting his hands in his sides and staring at the pale young male with a dead like look. His both eyes were similar to the one eye that Anti had. He couldn´t imagine how long this demon had lived inside of Dan.   
»For some years«, the demon answered, putting pointy fingers on Dans shoulders. »I´ve always been inside of him, to be true. He got better with controlling me in the past years, though. I had to take back.«  
Anti was surprised. So Dan and his inner evil were not that different from Jack and Anti than he thought in the first place. Yes, the first impression was not very impressive. It couldn´t show the depressed young boy in control of his pain and his fears and anxiety.   
»So«, Anti thought for a moment, »you just want to take him over, or...?« He paused for a second, thinking about all the things he wanted to talk about. He kind of felt like an interviewer. The demon shivered a little bit in his mirror world, as if he started seeing what Anti had planned.   
»You fear me, don´t you, my friend?«, the demon said and made it ten times creepier with making Dan to speak the same sentence simultaniously. Like those spooky twins from that Steven King movie. Anti wasn´t fearing anything. He wasn´t even really thinking.   
»I asked you something«, Anti mumbled without setting of his bright grin. The demon smiled as wide as him.   
»I don´t try to rule his body, if it´s what you were asking, my boy. I am merely an emotion in him, that just got so strong, it took over.«  
»Why then did you appear in our mindscape?«, Anti said, crossing his arms. Dan turned around to him, black eyes staring without looking at something directly. Well, that was something creepy.   
»Pure Interest«, the demon grinned. »Also, I wondered about him being there too. You know. The original?«


End file.
